


Fire Dance

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna celebrates Winter Solstice with a Fire Dance.  Her boys are less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Dance

**Title:** Fire Dance  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Luna Lovegood!Gen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Luna celebrates Winter Solstice with a Fire Dance. Her boys are less than impressed.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a Winter Solstice man  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 23. 

Luna danced around the blazing fire, not seeming to notice when her feet touched the cold snow. Her hair was tangled in the frenzy, her dress made of rags.

"You should join me," she said to her boys, each standing with his arms crossed.

"Not on your life," said Lorcan.

"Not enough Knuts in the world," said Lysander.

Lorcan looked around worriedly. "When do you plan on stopping? Someone's going to see."

"What others think doesn't matter. I thought you would know that by now." Luna looked disappointed.

Lorcan groaned. Lysander sighed. It was hard being cool _and_ Luna's son.


End file.
